


It's Christmas Time

by amburdawn



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Constantine (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amburdawn/pseuds/amburdawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of prompts from auideas.tumblr.com AU Advent Calendar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just a bit Chilled - Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Lauriver (Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen)
> 
> For Character A, life can be a bit chilled. With a lower than normal body temperature, they will use anything to try and warm up. When in a public place, they can’t hold themself together and continuously inch towards a stranger, Character B, as they are certainly a needed source of heat. Character B is amused, and asks “how Character A is doing.” In response, they simply say that they’re “just a bit chilled.”
> 
> This same routine continues for quite some time until with each day, Character B brings more and more warming “tools,” from a blanket to hot chocolate, eventually compiling to the extreme of building an actual fire on the sidewalk that forces Characters A & B to run from any incoming police officers.
> 
> Their relationship is close, unwavering, and grows warmer by the slightly chilled second.

He had forgotten how cold she could get. Oliver just didn't feel it anymore. After years on the island and learning to push pain to the background of his mind, he forgot about things like being cold. It's why he's confused that Laurel is inching closer and closer to him as they stand around talking about the latest scheme the ghosts are plotting. All they have is theories and guesses but since they know that Darhk wants to ruin the city it doesn't take much for those guesses to be on track. When he feels her arm touch his Oliver glances over to her. "Laurel, are you okay?" The others seemed amused, Felicity a little less so, but he can understand that. It's Laurels expression that amuses him the most. Eyes wide in both surprise and embarrassment. "I'm just a little chilled. I didn't realize how cold it could get down here." Felicity gets up to turn on the heat and he grabs his jacket throwing it over her shoulders. He can't help but remember other times he was cold, curled up in one of his sweatshirts or his arms. "I turned up the heat, you should be fine now." It his girlfriend's voice, the woman he loves, that remind him that it's all in the past.

*********************************************************

It’s a few days later when he and Laurel are paired together to spy on some of Darhk’s men. Felicity has forgotten about the incident in the lair but Oliver can’t seem to get it out of his head. He knew he had treated her badly sometimes when they were together but he remembered being happy too. Even in her Black Canary gear he can see her shivering and as she inches closer he moves as well grabbing a blanket he had brought and placing it over her shoulders. “Thank you.” Still she doesn’t move away from him and Oliver inches closer to share the blanket. It might be just a little chilly tonight.

*************************************************************

This is getting crazy it’s been two weeks and Laurel can’t get Oliver out of her head. He’s with Felicity, he’s happy and she can’t wish anything more for him. She swears she doesn’t even have feelings for him anymore, not until she ended up leaning against him to keep warm. He’s taken to bringing a blanket on stakeouts and she ends up curled in his coat when everything is done. Laurel’s not supposed to be falling for her best friend, not when she adores his girlfriend, but all those old feelings are coming back. They’re picking out a tree tonight. It started with Lyla and John wanting to make Christmas perfect and Thea bringing back old memories of picking out a family tree. Laurel had been involved with since she was a teenager. They invite Felicity but she has work and plus she reminds them she’s Jewish. The look of disappointment on Oliver’s face was enough to make her determined to make sure the Queen’s had fun. Laurel sings Christmas carols badly and she dances around with her little Digglet as John and Lyla look at trees. She’s sitting down holding the baby when Oliver comes back and sits next to her. He’s so close she can feel his body heat and he hands her a warm cup of hot chocolate. “I thought you could use this. Still the best hot chocolate within a hundred miles.” She takes a sip and sighs. “You remember the first time you bought me a hot chocolate? We were what fifteen and it was our...” She trails off, those memories were far to dangerous now. “Our first kiss. I had wanted to do that for so long and than there was chocolate on your lips and I couldn’t resist. You’re so different from any other girl I’ve ever met.” Their eyes lock and she could swear he was going to kiss her again when she hears a phone buzz. “It’s probably Felicity. I should get it.” Was that disappointment in his voice or was she only imagining it.

************************************************************

Apparently she had not been imaging it and Felicity had picked up on it too. She didn’t hear the fight, just Oliver calling her asking if he could stay with Thea and her. Seeing as how Thea was with Alex she didn’t see the problem. Until she walked out of the apartment building without her house keys. They’re standing on the sidewalk and she’s shivering. His jacket isn’t helping this time and Oliver grabs some thing to start a fire. They stand by it warming their hands until the sirens sound. Oliver grabs her hand and she hops on his back like they had done when they were kids. It’s not love, not yet, but there is something there. And when he kisses her later, it warms her up much more than that fire ever could.

************************************************************

It’s been a year since that kiss and nothing it perfect, but for the first time the city is quiet, the team has found a way to work together and the friendships have proven that they can survive anything, even broken hearts. Oliver doesn’t worry about her being to cold because she is in his arms. His chin rests on top of her head. She snuggles into him and he looks down her. “Laurel, are you okay?” She smiles up at him. “I’m just a little chilled.” He holds her closer and kisses her, chasing away the cold.


	2. Just Had to Turn Around - Laurel Lance/Barry Allen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character A and Character B are online friends who have never met in real life, and due to Character B’s overcautious nature, neither of them ever revealed where they lived. One day, while Character B is wasting time at an outdoor mall, they can clearly see Character A sitting inside a coffeeshop just around the corner, smiling at their laptop as they work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Laurry (Barry Allen/Laurel lance)

Christmas was in three weeks and he still had to go shopping. You would think with super speed one could just run in and out quickly. Unfortunately it didn’t quite work like that. First he had to be careful not to get caught and second it didn’t make the lines go any faster. His hand trailed over a necklace with a canary charm on it. Laurel, she would love this. He remembered that she had a thing for canaries. It was just to bad he didn’t know her address. Still Barry couldn’t resist picking it up. Maybe one day they would meet. Iris was always telling him he just find out where she lived. Apparently the two had been in contact while he was in his coma. His two best friends, the idea was sort of scary.

The only reason Barry hadn’t was because some bad experiences in his past had made it hard to trust people. By the time Laurel and he had gotten to know each other well enough and were video conferencing it just never came up. He knew what she looked like, her favorite everything, had been there in the worst moments of her life and heard about the best, but he never knew where she was from. He could probably look it up but that seemed like an invasion of privacy. His head was so full of her as he paid for the gifts that he could have sworn he saw her in the coffee shop across the quad. 

It wasn't until he was walking by it again that he knew it was her. That or she had a twin out there. This was an opportunity he had been dreaming of forever. He had found himself slowly falling for her but it felt stupid seeing as how they had never met. She was even more beautiful in person. That smile he hadn’t seen in forever as she typed away on her laptop, oblivious to the world. He couldn’t resist the urge to meet her, fate had brought them together. Barry resisted the urge to rush over there and instead just watched her as he made his way toward her. “You know I think an entire parade could walk through here at this moment and you would even notice. Hi, Laurel. It’s nice to meet you in the flesh.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laurel jumped, the voice was familiar but at the same time not. It wasn’t until she looked behind her and saw the face that she realized why. “Barry?” Was this a dream? It had to be, how else would she have not known they were living in the same city. Of course she had only been here a week, hadn’t even started her job yet. “Yeah it’s me.” He looked a little less surprised that she did and Laurel quickly stood up and hugged him. It wasn’t until she felt his arms wrap around her after a few seconds did she realize she just reacted. “I’m sorry. I didn’t even think about it.”

He hugged her tighter and Laurel felt like she was right where she belonged. He had been there through everything. Oliver and Sara’s death, Oliver and Sara’s resurrections, Tommy’s death, her downward spiral into addiction. And the good stuff. All three of her graduations, winning her first case, every moment of her life and even if he hadn’t of been there in person he was there for her to share every second of it with later. She felt him let go and took a step back. Laurel hadn’t felt so safe, so right being in someone arms in a long time. “I don’t want to take up to much of your time but I saw you and had to say hello.” Time what, what had she been doing before this?

She glanced back at her laptop and shook her head. “No I was just going over one of my moms emails. She thinks since I’ve moved here she would send me all the latest gossip.” Which seeing as her mother knew her identity as Black Canary was mostly information on the Flash. "You’re living here now. Well than I’ll have to make an offer to show you around sometime.“ Laurel closes her laptop and places it in her bag. "How about now, if you’re not busy?” He looks at something above her head and than down at her, before he points up. “Not at all and you’re standing under mistletoe.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The blush that covers her face as she glances up is gorgeous. “So I am. You know tradition. I’d hate to invite bad luck when I just moved her.” Barry swoops in and kisses her before she has a chance to move and she finds her arms going around his neck. “For good luck.” He whispers when they part for air. “Now how about I show you the city and you can tell me all about how you like it here.”


	3. Eat You Up - Laurel Lance/Slade Wilson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Goldfish Dilemma AU
> 
> Character A & Character B have known each other for quite a while, but this would be the first time they go grocery shopping together. Among other quirks, Character B has a bit of an unknown obsession with little crunchy, salty cheddar goodness that most people know as Goldfish™. Because Character A doesn’t know about this oddity, they become increasingly confused by Character B’s antics and attempts at sneaking the delectable snack into their cart.
> 
> Pairing: Laurel Lance x Slade Wilson
> 
> Notes: Based on the idea that Laurel was on the island with Oliver.

When he had first come to Star City it had been with the intention of making Oliver Queen suffer. Than he had seen her sitting in a bar and he couldn’t help but remember the young girl he had first met on the island. Scared but with a fighting spirit. He should have killed her, for her own sake as much as his. When he saw what she was willing to do to survive, that she was as intelligent as she was strong, he decided to train her. It hadn’t helped him get off the island but it may have just been the reason he was able to regain his sanity when he lost Shado and was infected with the Mirakuru.

Loosing Laurel had only been on par with loosing Shado and seeing her drowning her sorrows in the bar, he didn’t recognize the woman he had last seen. He hadn’t planned on interfering until she stood up and started swaying. Taking her home, he priorities had shifted from destroying Oliver Queen to saving Laurel Lance.

That had been two years ago and while he still hated Oliver, he had found himself slowly falling in love with Laurel. Though there were things about the woman he would never understand. How she could be so forgiving was one and the other was the fact that she managed to screw up everything she tried to cook. 

Normally he cooked and that was fine with Slade. He was better at it, he swore the stuff he tasted on the island was better than anything she had ever cooked up in the kitchen. Most of the time he did the grocery shopping, since he at least knew what he bought would get cooked, but every once in a while Laurel would pick up stuff. This was the first time since they got together that they were both going shopping. 

It was entertaining to say the least. He always figured she would be an organized shopper, he had seen the way she organized her life and her cases. Nope while he went down each aisle grabbing what he needed Laurel seemed to go after what she wanted. Though he was sure nothing that she put in the cart was on his list. Some of it he put back and some he let her keep. Even without ice cream he could think up a few ideas for the chocolate syrup and whip cream. 

One item that kept appearing in his cart were these Goldfish. “Lance, why would anyone want to eat these Goldfish?” She laughed and kissed him on the cheek. He knew she wanted something, she only did that when she did. “Because they are addicting. They’re mostly a kids snack but I can get enough of them.” She opened the bag with a smirk and popped a couple into her mouth before holding one out to him. He took it from her hands nibbling on her fingers for a few seconds. “Still don’t get it kid.”

He set them back on the shelf. “Slade you can’t just put those back we opened them.” Why she thought that would work Laurel had no idea. He was far from being the type to worry about what was right or wrong. Sometimes she thought her father would prefer she go back to Oliver, than stay with Slade. “You opened them, princess, I’m not paying for them.” 

Laurel grabbed them off the shelf with a glare and placed them back in the cart. “I put in to the grocery fund too.” He went to grab them back out and smirked as she went to grab them just like he knew she would. He let go of the bag and pulled her in toward him kissing her. “Yes, and you get a say in what I cook, wasn’t that the deal? So want to make a new one for your fish?” She kissed him, pushing him back toward the shelf. 

“I’ll let you sleep in our bed tonight.” She kissed him and went to step back but his arms were wrapped tight around his waist. “I’m sleeping there either way, princess. You’re not kicking me out of our bed over something so trivial.” He was right of course. Plus he never actually took the couch. The one time she was to pissed to sleep in the room with it was her who ended up on the couch. The old man was to stubborn for her own good. 

“I won’t bitch about the fact that you didn’t.” He had one of those laughs that just seemed to echo around you. She loved to hear it and he kissed her again. “Fine, but only if you share.”


	4. In the Dark of the Night - Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character A begins to panic when they realize that something about them has changed in the past week and they just feel…wrong. They meet with Character B in a clearly exhausted and disheveled state, asking for their help. Character B agrees wholeheartedly but is taken by surprise when Character A asks them to stay with them overnight to make sure nothing happens. 
> 
> Pairing: Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen

This was the third time this week she had woken up in the wrong part of the house, cuts from walking over broken glass and no memory of any of it. Laurel had felt off all week and she wished Thea was here but she was trying Sara’s method of getting away from Start City to learn to control the bloodlust. She needed an escape after her kidnapping and Laurel couldn’t blame her. 

Felicity had disappeared too back to Vegas for a couple of weeks with her mother. Her father went with them, surprising but at least he was happy. Which left her, John and Oliver to guard the city. If the kept up she wasn’t going to be of much good to anyone. Her hands went to dial John’s number to see if she could stay with them for the night, when she remembered that he had was settling Lyla and Sara somewhere out of the city.

Her hands went to put the phone down, when she took a breath. There was still one other option. He had said he wanted to be a better friend now it was time to see if it was all talk or if he meant it. “Oliver, hey. Can you come over I need to talk to you. No it’s... I’ll tell you when you get here.” She got to cleaning herself up when.

Laurel had just started to sweep up the glass when there was a knock on the door. Expecting Oliver she opened it and was relieved to see him on the side with a cartoon of Rocky Road ice cream. She gave him a half smile and stepped back to let him in. “Laurel, what happened?” She should have known he would notice the fact that her feet were wrapped. Biting her finger she turned from and shut and locked her door. “I.. I don’t know. I just woke up out here. Even walking over the glass didn’t wake me up”

His hands swept back a piece of hair as he studied her. “You’re not drinking again are you?” She violently jerks back from him and gasps as she steps down to hard. “NO!” She’s mad, so much for being a better friend. He holds his hands in front of him. “Hey, I wasn’t accusing you of anything, just covering all of the bases.” She glares at him until he holds the ice cream back up in front of her face. 

She cracks a smile at that. “You know the kitchen go get us a couple of bowls and I’m going to get off my feet.” She can’t say she had never dreamed of this but that was a lifetime ago. They had both been different people, now they were learning how they fit together as these new people. It was interesting and the more she stopped thinking of Oliver as her Ollie, the easier it became to be comfortable around him. 

He comes back in with two bowls and hands her one. Sitting on the floor by her feet he slowly unwraps them. She starts to jerk her foot back when he holds it with an exasperated look on his face. “I just want to take a look. Now hold still, unless you’re still ticklish?” She can’t tell if he’s serious or not and starts to pull her feet away. “Don’t you dare?” She was still extremely ticklish but there was no way she wanted to be tickled right.

“I’m kidding Laurel. Now just relax.” Oliver goes back to slowly unwrapping her foot. He holds her foot still as he examines the cuts and looks up at her in worry. “You never woke up while you did this?” Laurel shakes her head, she’s seen her reflection in the mirror. It’s reminiscent of a couple of years ago when drugs and alcohol controlled her life. Except that is not what is happening this time. “No. I’m scared to be alone Ollie. Will you spend the night?”

His shoulders tense and she knows what he’s thinking. What would Felicity think? Is this right? “You can stay in Thea’s room. Dad’s not here, Thea’s not here. I don’t have anyone else to call.” She can see him giving in and she looks down with a pout. Apparently it still works after all these years. “Fine, but I’ll sleep on the couch that way I can watch you.”

They spend hours talking, sometimes about their lives now, other about the past. It’s the first time she can remember talking to him like this since before the accident. It feels good, she forgets how good it feels to have someone who understands you, who remembers who you were and sees who you have become. Than he does a quick patrol before coming back to her place with a bag.

She lets out a yawn and looks at the clock. It’s past eleven and while she doesn’t have work tomorrow she’s still exhausted. Whatever has been causing her to sleep walk has been sapping her energy too. “Go to bed Laurel.” Getting up as she nods Laurel walks back to her bedroom. “I’m going to take a shower first. Why don’t you just sleep with me tonight? We used to do it all the time when we weren’t together.” She had shared a bed platonicaly with guys before. “I don’t....” Laurel holds up a hand to stop him. “Just think about it.”

When she gets back out of the shower he’s in her bed and she curls up next to him. Oliver is woken hours later by Laurel getting out of bed before he hears an earth shattering scream. Racing out of the room he sees Laurel her mouth open in a mimic of her Canary Cry, except there is no choker around her neck. Nightmares she must be having nightmares and he knows there is a call to Barry in the morning. For now he picks her up and carries her back to bed.


	5. I'd Live Forever For You - Laurel Lance/Malcolm Merlyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Phoenix Immortal AU
> 
> After Character A once made a deal, they became as immortal as they come, but under a specific condition: in order to remain immortal, they must find an ingenious and original way to kill themself on every new moon without repeating a previous method. If they do accidentally use a previous method, they will be doomed for all eternity.
> 
> Sure enough, Character B finds a small notebook while they are rummaging through some belongings that has a curiously deadly list scrawled in the handwriting of Character A.
> 
> Pairing: Laurel Lance/Malcolm Merlyn

To say that Laurel was curious about her lover was an understatement. Even as a child Malcolm Merlyn had been a mystery that had interested her. That interest had been overshadowed by her friendship with his son but and for the most part she had forgotten about him. There was always some moments though when he would creep into her mind and take over her thoughts.

It got worse when he came in for a few weeks to teach her class on how to survive in the outside world. She forgot what they actually called it but the students always referred to it as Intro to the Real World 101. Her friends had teased her about her crush on him for weeks afterwards. Than she started dating Oliver and except for the occasional dream she didn't think about him much.

How she had gone from teenage crush, to an adult relationship she had yet to figure out. But they had been on and off for years now. It seemed like they either bitterly hated each other or could keep their hands off of each other. Laurel wasn't sure which was worse. Either way it was going to end badly. Most of the time they were at her apartment, with an exception at a hotel or elsewhere.

This was the first time she had ended up in Nanda Parbat. Laurel had just needed to get out of the city, away from all the pain and memories for a few days and somehow she had ended up here. When he had asked she had said it was to thank him for helping out but she knew that was more for Thea than anyone else. Malcolm may have some very disturbing ways of showing his love for his child but he did love her.

It had ended as most of their visits did when there was no one else around, in a bedroom. His this time and since Malcolm had left her alone here she was going to investigate. The closet was full of his clothes, but League attire and his civilian attire, but it was the dresser that held the interesting find. An old leather bound journal. She recognized his writing as she opened it. Sometimes Laurel was able to forget exactly what Malcolm did here. She never wanted to admit that she had fallen for an assassin. The ultimate bad boy, he was everything she shouldn't want and everything she couldn't deny.

A list of ways to die, all of which had notes and dates down beside them. Some of the notes were extremely detailed with how the body reacted, how long it took, the pain level. Others were simple 'don't do this again' or 'there are worse ways to die'. Than there the ones with nothing beside them, ways he had tried yet maybe. This was disturbing, how could anyone think like this?

So engrossed in the book she didn't hear Malcolm walk into the room until he was pulling her back against him. "It seems like someone has been a bad girl, going through things that don't belong to her." Her breath caught in her throat as she realized she had been caught. "I think a punishment is in order." Letting out a low whimper at the way her body reacted to his words, she forgot about the book that was in her hands.

At least until he went to take it away from her. She tried to step out of his arms but he loosened his grip just enough to grasp her hips. "I think that belongs to me." His voice was colder now, reminding her more of the man she hated than the one that turned her on so easily. "What is this Malcolm? You can be a bit twisted but I didn't think you we're this sick." He let her go and his face was blank as he grabbed the book from her and put it away. "If you think I'm that sick than why are you here?" It was a good question and one she wished she had the answer to.

"I don't know, but I know I can't stay away. What's the book about?" He was studying her, but she knew if he hadn't wanted her to find it he wouldn't have left it her. Malcolm was to smart to just leave her alone with anything he wanted to keep a secret. "If I tell you, you either have to agree to join me or I'll have to kill you." There was no joking and she should say no, but Laurel found herself nodding her head.

"On my first mission for the League I met a man who offered me a deal. If I kill Ra's Al Ghul he would make me immortal. I just had to die a different way every new moon. If I repeat it than I die." He swept a piece of hair from her face. "That notebook is all of my deaths so far. Which should be of some use to you." use to her, what.... Right she had agreed to join him. He hadn't meant in the League but in immortality. "So I get to think up a creative way to kill you every new moon. This might be fun." She never really wanted to be immortal, the notion was actually horrible, to live while she lost everyone she loved. Well almost everyone.


	6. The Taste of the Dead - Laurel Lance/John Constantine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Spirit at the Bottom of the Bottle AU
> 
> Character A has a drinking problem, but it’s not because they are an alcoholic. Character A is a ghost hunter and the easiest and cheapest place to store a spirit just happens to be in a wine bottle to be recorked and stored in secret - this can lead to some strange looks from the local Liquor Store after piling tens of bottles into their cart on a single night.
> 
> Pairing: Laurel Lance/John Constantine

There was a case of wine in their living room. “John, why is there a case of wine in the living room? I can’t drink it and I know you don’t.” Plus it was far to cheap to be giving out as gifts. Not when most of the people they knew could buy their house without blinking an eye. She watched her fiance walk into the living room and placed her hands on her hips as she looked at the crate. “Hello love. It’s not what you think.” He leans in to give her a kiss but is cut off when someone beats him to it and plants a wet sloppy kiss on her chin. “You know baby we’re going to have to teach you to kiss properly.” That sounded so wrong but she always felt like she was getting licked when her two year old kissed her. “Love you mommy.”

She takes Tommy from him and places him on her hip. “Love you too baby.” This time she leans into kiss Constantine but stops before their lips connect. “I don’t think anything about why the crate is there. I know better with you.” She leans and gives him a quick kiss. “I’m going to put Tommy down for his nap, since I know someone didn’t do it yet. You clean up your mess and you can tell me what it’s all about.”

It takes a few minutes to get Tommy to go to bed. And the only reason she got him to even lay down was because he wanted to read to the baby in mommy’s tummy. She knows he’s not reading the book she gave him, first because he’s not even speaking English, she’s pretty sure that the only person who would recognize the language her son is speaking are men like her fiances, and second because while he can memorize a story he’s not quite to the reading level yet. When he does finish she gives him a kiss on the forehead and tucks him in.

When she returns to the living room the case is gone and John is stretched out on the couch. “He go to sleep for you?” She climbs on top of him and lays down. “After telling the baby a story in some obscure language. You know teaching our son things I can’t understand isn’t funny. Especially when he gets upset I don’t know it.” That wasn’t the case this time but really she wondered how much of it was to get on her nerves. “Like teaching him how to argue like a lawyer is. I didn’t teach him to yell objection instead of no.” Laurel giggled. That hadn’t been her intention, but it was cute when he did it. “Well I try not to with this one.” His hands wrap around him and he kisses her. “Maybe we should start practicing for the next one.” Laurel smacks him in the shoulder and laughs.

“Sorry buddy, but you we’re going to explain why there is so much wine in the house.” He sits up bringing her with him and Laurel settles in his lap. She can see him leaning over to grab a cigarette and she sighs as he chews on it. “Look, love, I’m not lighting up in the house or around the kids, so you can lay off.” She glares at him but doesn’t take it out of his mouth. There had been more than one argument during her first pregnancy over his bad habits. “I wasn’t going to say anything. Now quit stalling.”

If he didn’t want her to know he wouldn’t have left the bottles where she could see him. John was to smart for that, which meant she wasn’t going to like it but it wasn’t anything she should scream about. “They’re having a bit of a ghost problem outside the city. I needed a few bottles to put them in. These just happen to work best.” Well she couldn’t exactly complain about that. So long as he wasn’t gone for more than a few days. It was in her last trimester she asked that he stopped going far. “How big of a ghost problem?” If it wasn’t traveling than it must be something else and that was a lot of bottles.

“Seems like someone may have released a graveyard full. So a few dozen.” A few dozen, he was going to be fighting a few dozen ghosts. “At once, when is Chas and Zed going to be here?” She knew he wasn’t going to be doing this alone. “Tomorrow afternoon, we’re heading out when they get here.” She blinked and climbed off his lap. “We’re you going to tell me or just hoping I didn’t notice when you were gone for a few days?” 

“I was going to take Tommy, it’s nothing to dangerous. No one has gotten hurt yet, just a nuisance.” He was going to what? Had he officially lost his mind? “YOU ARE NOT BRINGING TOMMY WITH YOU.” He looked at her genuinely confused. “It’s not dangerous and I’ll leave him with Chas. He’s good with kids.” Her, my kids aren’t getting near magic fiance, was trying to convince her to let him take their son. “You’re either possessed or have been drinking the wine.” He holds up a glass and she sighs. “Got to empty the bottle somehow, love. I won’t take Tommy, I just like seeing you all worked up.” Jerk, he had never intended it at all.

Laurel settled herself back on his lap and kissed him again. “How about you work me up in another way? We have about an hour.”


	7. Just to Meet You-Laurel Lance/Felicity Smoak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Temp-Terminal” AU
> 
> In a world where nearly everything has become an advertisement, people have been promoting themselves as a decent human being even more intensely through the use of “Temp-Terminal,” which are posters that advertise the visages of specific people - with the population of the world only rising, simply meeting someone in a coffee shop is practically unheard of.
> 
> Character A is mostly against the concept, so they abstained from what had become the obligatory wrist band that collected information from the Temp-Terminals throughout the day. However, they regretted every decision they had ever made up to that moment when they saw Character B on one of the screens, only to see them disappear without a trace moments later, just like they always do. In a world such as the one they were living in, everything had become painfully temporary.
> 
> Pairing: Laurel Lance/Felicity Smoak

Laurel understood why everyone loved the new technology but it had never been for her. She wanted to be able to talk to people, meet her customers face to face. All of her business was word of mouth, she was sure there was probably an advertisement out there for her shop on the portal but she never really paid attention. After loosing her husband she didn’t need the money and she had no desire to let someone else get that close.

At least that was what she told herself, but the more she saw customers come in her shop and tell stories of love the more she wondered if maybe there was someone else out there for her. The flower shop only kept her so busy and she had to hire Thea Queen, to help her out. “Laurel we’re not busy today. You’re always here. Go out and live a little.” It was only with a reluctant sigh that she grabbed her bag. “Fine but only because I have nothing better to do.”

Walking by the shops rolled her eyes at the advertisements. What happened to the old stories of school mates falling in love or running into someone on the sidewalk, of friends who thought you would be perfect for each other. Not it was like picking someone out of a book. There was no personal connection, no making your heart race. Just a hope that the two of you would work.

It didn’t stop her eyes from watching the advertisements and as Laurel sat down with her lunch, she watched them seeing no one who caught her interest. Until a gorgeous blonde popped up. She barely got any information, except she lived in the city, before she was gone again. One look and she was wrong about everything. 

Laurel didn’t have to see her in person to know whoever she was she needed to meet her. Rushing to the store she proceeded to buy a wristband hoping that it would have the woman who captured her attention on it. It took her an hour to set up, an hour that she could have spent looking for her beloved. By the time she did set it up it was to late. The data from that far back wasn’t stored in her wristband and she felt her heart shatter.

Walking into the shop the next day she still felt stupid wearing this thing, she didn’t even know how to use it. “What’s that on your wrist, don’t tell my you joined this century.” Laurel didn’t even answer instead putting together her next arrangement. “What’s wrong?” This time she sighed. “I saw someone. I had hoped I could find her on the portal but by the time I figured out it as to late.” Her heart was breaking all over again.

It had been six months, six months of searching for the woman who had captured her heart with no luck. She went to work everyday and looked at every person who passed her on the street, every screen she came across she prayed for her to be on it. Instead there was no such luck.

Not until one day she heard the chime on her door and a woman walked in, her beautiful blonde anger. “H.hello. I’m Laurel can I help you with something?” She looked around nervously. “I don’t know anything about flowers. Computers I can give you every detail about but when it comes to flowers I’m just hopeless.” Laurel handed her a rose. “A rose, a symbol of love. Are you looking for a sweetheart or someone else?” Please be someone else. “My mother, there is no sweetheart. I mean I haven’t found the one. I’m still waiting for the right person to show up on the screen.” Laurel started gathering flowers. “Well maybe they won’t show up on a screen. Could be right in front of you?” 

Beautiful blue eyes looked at her and blushed. “I guess I’m just so used to hearing about people meeting through the terminals I never bothered to look in front of me. Which is sad because such beautiful things can be right in front of me. I mean...” Laurel laughed and nodded. “I hope you meant me. How about we try dinner sometime?” Felicity nodded and started to walk out. “Wait the flowers for your mom.”


	8. Something New From Me to You-Laurel Lance/Barry Allen/Felicity Smoak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nerd Night AU
> 
> Character A is an avid Star Wars fan and cannot believe that their significant other, Character B, has never seen any of the movies. Soon after, they set up a day for the two of them to watch all six movies, non-stop. Even though they are a very big fan of the series, Character A still tries to pull a “Netflix and Chill,” but they are torn between having some “nerdy sexy time” with Character B and immediately halting their cuddling activities to watch a very important scene…or at least point out the one storm trooper who hits his head on the door.
> 
> Pairing: Laurel Lance/Barry Allen/Felicity Smoak

Laurel would admit she could be a dork. She loved learning new things, had a small comic book collection, collected action figures, and completely geeked out over all the tech she got to use. However she still hadn't seen the Star Wars movies. How she hadn't seen them was a mystery to even her but it was the truth. And with the newest one coming out the little secret she still had yet to watch anymore than a few minutes of the series had come out to her lovers.

You would have thought she had been cheating on them the way that Barry and Felicity had reacted. Laurel wasn't sure how many times she could insist that it wasn't a joke and no she had never seen the movies before they would have figured it out. For a couple of hours she was genuinely worried that they were going to break up with her over it. It was hard enough explaining three people in a relationship, she didn't want to add explaining how she got dumped because she had never seen a few movies.

At least the problem had been easy to solve in their eyes. An entire weekend just devoted to the movies. Which actually sounded like fun and she was sure she could always distract them a bit if she decided it was just much to take in all at once. They had apparently awoken before she did because the bed was empty when she got up Saturday morning. But she could smell coffee and biscuits. Which was a good chance someone had gone to the bakery and bought breakfast rather than fixed it.

She slipped on the shirt that was at the bottom of the bed. Star Wars naturally and Barry was probably wearing the matching bottoms. Stepping into the living room she saw she was right and Felicity looked adorable and sexy in the Star Wars shirt she was wearing. though seeing as how it actually fit her she would assume it was hers and not borrowed like hers was.

Laurel went to Felicity first and gave her a quick kiss. "We're going to do breakfast first and than educate you on Star Wars." Her hand was slapped as she tried to steal a piece of fruit. "Breakfast and a movie, I might just think you're spoiling me." Well if she had to wait for them to finish setting the table she could at least get her coffee. Barry had it ready and gathered her in his arms for a quick kiss before handing it to her. "That is because we are. It's time we showed our favorite ADA how much we love her." She gave Barry another quick kiss and smiled. "I could get used to this. I'm going to go jump in the shower, before we spend all weekend curled up on a couch."

By the time she's out, breakfast is ready and they're already sitting down. It's sort of cute to watch Felicity and Barry together. Especially when they're feeding each other, Felicity sitting on Barry's lap. Which seeing as she was more interested in eating than flirting right now, she wasn't about to join them. "We we're getting ready to come looking for you." Laurel takes a bite of her biscuit and smirks. "Than I should have stayed in there a bit longer, but if I had done that than we wouldn't have time to watch movies." Felicity cheeks are red and she doesn't know if her girlfriend in blushing or excited over the idea. Probably a combination of both, knowing her.

"No, you're watching all these movies this weekend. The movie opens next week and we already have tickets for it, so you have to see it now. And than when Barry says he starts imagining you all dressed up as Princess Leia or me, cause it's not just you we imagine. Not that I'm imagining other girls..." She's almost choking from laughing so hard and Barry is biting his lip to keep from sharing his. "I think she gets it Felicity. Finish up so we can start her on the joys of Princess Leia."

The movie is set up before she finishes and Barry cleans up everything in a second the moment she says she's done. The first movie goes fine, some comments from her lovers and a few sneaked in kisses or touches. Its movie number three where she starts to question if she'll be able to actually enjoy the movies without getting interrupted. She has somehow found herself on Barry's lap, Felicity, tucked into his side. At least the commentary had mostly stopped, Of course that was because they were kissing behind her back, their hands wandering her body instead of each other. The occasional break to comment on a scene. "You two threaten and guilt me into watching these and now I can't even properly enjoy it because you keep distracting me by touching me."

For being the person who had been the least excited to see them she was the one getting most irritated that she was being interrupted. Of course that could have to do with the fact that she hadn't seen them before. This was all still new to her. "Than I say we take a break for an hour or two and return to the movies after we've worn each other out." Laurel doesn't get to protest against Barry's suggestion before Felicity is kissing her. Waiting a couple more hours won't hurt anything.


	9. Out of this World - Laurel Lance/Slade Wilson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Test Subject AU
> 
> Character A is out of this world…quite literally. They’re an alien from another planet that’s been sent to Earth in disguise as a normal student. Character A’s goal: find a suitable group of humans to take back to the home world for experimentation.
> 
> Pairing:Laurel Lance/Slade Wilson

Laurel had known what her purpose was since she was old enough to understand. To go to a distant planet and find suitable lifeforms to return to their planet and study. It wasn’t that they were a cruel race, but their world was dying. They predicted only another couple of hundred of years before the entire world was destroyed and they needed a new home. The latest planet, Earth, had a life form that was like their own. Maybe enough to where they could integrate without having to worry about destroying an entire race of people. And if it meant a few dozen lives, than wasn’t that better than killing thousand.

They had chosen two young children, sisters, the youngest Zala was only six and the elder Aurie was eight. But Aurie had been raised since birth to know what to do and her job was to train her sister. They would have a protector, Saze, whose job was to make sure the girls stayed on track and nothing harmed them. Saze had been there since the girls were born, hired to protect the youngest Princess’s. Who else was better suited to look after the needs of their people than two Princess’s and who else better to look after them than the man who had sworn his loyalty to them since birth.

Of course things never go as planned and the ship they had been on had problems. He put the two girls in an escape pod and managed to crash land the land on a strip of land. The Australia government had found him and recruited him as their newest agent, renaming him Slade Wilson. It helped that in the crash he had lost most of his memories, though he dreamed of two young girls and his need to protect them.

The two girls hadn’t had much better luck. The had landed in a small park after being evacuated from the pod. Beaten and half dead they had been found by a police officer who had come to investigate. Quentin Lance had taken one look at the two girls and fallen in love with them. When no parents had come forward to claim them he had taken his wife to see them. Within a year the two were adopted and Aurie and Zala had become Laurel and Sara Lance. Laurel who remembered everything about her world and Sara only had brief memories but they knew their mission. 

Laurel had nightmares for years and would wake up screaming for Saze. Her parents hadn’t had an idea who that was and Laurel refused to talk about anything of her past. But she remembered her mission and his death would not be in vain. While Sara seemed to take to their new world like it was going to be home, though she had no idea how they were supposed to return, Laurel studied the students she was in school with. Her first two subjects would be Oliver Queen and Tommy Merlyn, Oliver’s baby sister was next on her list. 

It got harder though as time passed, with no way home, she started to feel this world was her home. Than she had spent as much time on Earth as she had ever spent on her planet. The emotional connection she had missed on her own world was here and she began to see the Lance’s as her parents. Of course none of that was equal to falling in love with Oliver. 

Than he betrayed her and murdered her sister. Oh how could she have let Sara forget what they were here for, how could she have forgotten. The anger and rage built up in her as more and more of the people she had come to love betrayed her. They were going to pay, this world would be fit for her own, but she wasn’t so sure they should share it with these creatures. Laurel got back to her task, using her position as a lawyer to screen potential experimentees. Some were the criminals and some were the victims. People no one would care about. 

Seven years after being reminded of her path and she saw him, Saze. Her protector and her friend, he was alive. She approached him and it was easy to see he didn’t remember who he had been but he knew who she was now. Still there was some recognition in his eyes when she mentioned Zala. Whatever the people of this world had done to him, she worked on undoing it. Laurel told him everything, proving it in little ways, knowing things only she could know about him. 

Along the way she started to fall for him. The brave protector she had known since her birth was still there and had been corrupted and harmed by the same people who had hurt her. They had made him turn against his mission and nearly cost him to kill one of the charges he had vowed to suspect. And Slade couldn’t help but fall for the young princess. So brave, and caring, but with a heart that had been broken to many times for the world. He had watched her sacrifice her whole life as a child, he vowed not to do it again. 

It’s the first kiss that seals their fate, going over a list of who to take and first how to make them vow. They settle on a list both can live with. Nyssa Al Ghul, Oliver Queen, Felicity Smoak, John Diggle, Lyla Michaels, Joanna DelVega, Roy Harper and Thea Queen. Not enough but the ones she wants. Still the bigger issue is how to get home. They need to build a ship and Saze would remember if not only his memories were lost. They curl up in bed together as they discuss plans. They need Sara, it’s time for Zala to remember who she is. And with her help they’ll bring everyone to their knees.


	10. Let Me Paint Your Soul - Laurel Lance/Slade Wilson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stirring Portraits AU
> 
> Character A is an artist who primarily paints detailed portraits of people, but every single one of them is crying – not in an adorable or artistically traditional way, but in the most realistic and heartbreaking way. They practically eat, sleep, and breathe the complexity of human consciousness, so when they meet Character B, an emotionally cold individual, Character A wants nothing more than to capture the true essence of Character B in one of their famous ‘crying portraits.’
> 
> Pairing: Laurel Lance/Slade Wilson

After she had lost Oliver and Sara her parents had put her into therapy. Talking about her problems didn’t really get her far, so the therapist had suggest are therapy to help her deal with her problems. Laurel had laughed at first at the suggestion but she had needed an elective to graduate anyways and had decided to take it.

No one was more surprised than Laurel when she turned out to be good at it. Of course she couldn't draw happy to save her grade but her teacher believed in drawing from the soul, whatever that had meant, and Laurel’s soul was full of anger and grief. It had been enough to get her an A in the class and find a way to work off her stress. 

By the time Oliver had returned Laurel had put away her painting supplies to focus on cases. She still kept a sketchbook in her desk for when things got to loud but for the most part she hadn’t needed it. Than Tommy had died and her own guilt had led her straight toward the easel again. Those few months she was without a job she had lived and breathed painting. Everyone she drew though was crying. She couldn’t help it, with all the sorrow in her own soul she needed to capture it.

Thank she met him and knew she had to draw him. He seemed so cold but she could tell there was something underneath the surface. Unlike her who had started to show the storm that was her soul he looked so calm. Still one storm calls to another and she could feel him calling to her. Anytime she saw him she would start to sketch him but it never came out.

She was trying one day when a strong hand came down on her paper. laurel jumped and looked up with a blush. “Is there a reason why you’re sketching me?” Oh that voice, now she was even more intrigued. “I’m sorry. You just caught my interest. It’s a hobby.” Except it was so much more than that to her and she felt like she already knew him by the time he had approached her.

“Some people might take offense, kid. Especially if you’re doing it without them noticing” He slid into the seat across from her. “I’m Slade Wilson, you got a name?” She nodded and than realized he was waiting for her name. “Laurel Lance. Do you mind? I’ve been trying for weeks and none of them have come out right. You’re more complex than you look.” He chuckled and she tilted her head down. “So I’ve been told. I’ll make you a deal. You let me make you dinner and I’ll let you sketch me.”

Was she ready for this, it was a date. A date for a sketch and if she hadn’t of felt the butterflies in her stomach it would have been an easy yes.She started shaking her head but she wanted this portrait. “Fine. I’d... I actually think I’d like that.” His features turned cold and she could see him closing himself off. “I didn’t mean that in a bad way. I just.... I lost someone I loved a few months ago. This is my first date since than.” A subtle shift most wouldn’t have picked up on but she had studied him. “It’s okay, little bird, I know what it’s like to lose someone you love.”

He gave her his number and they set on a date for that weekend. Laurel showed up with her art equipment to his penthouse and a change of clothes so she could actually paint him. Dinner was exquisite and they talked about everything, steering clear of lost loves, but everything else was on the table. She felt like she learned so much and nothing about him at the same time, but she was sure he got a glimpse into her soul.

Laurel went to change and she settled Slade on the couch as she stood in front of the easel. It was tow hours of conversation she couldn’t remember but when she was done she was happy with the picture. “Are you going to let me see it?” She bit her lip and nodded as she turned the easel around. Not saying a word she watched his reaction. She hadn’t needed to see him cry to know what it would like. “Can I keep it?” The question was unexpected and she took a few seconds to process. “Of course. Just let me sign it and it’s all yours. You really like?” He pulled her close to him and kissed her. “You see me, little bird. How could I not?”


	11. REALITY IS BUT A POINT OF VIEW- Laurel Lance/Ray Palmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glitching Through AU
> 
> Character A is a video game character who is entirely conscious within the choice-based game they are trapped within (how they became trapped is the author’s choice). The days of waiting and being played by children, teenagers, and adults alike through different screens across the country pass them by without abandon until Character B finally loads the game and Character A sees them for the first time. Character A is immediately interested and realizes that Character B is a YouTuber who is recording their gameplay. One of two scenarios occurs: Character A glitches the game to get a rise out of Character B or Character A falls in love with Character B through the course of the game but is ripped from their existence when either an accident destroys the game or Character B successfully completes the last stage / chapter.
> 
> Pairing: Laurel Lance/Ray Palmer

How long had she been cursed to be in this game? Laurel honestly couldn’t remember, with all the time she had spent running the same path over and over again, time had just ran together. This was what she got for messing with Damian Darhk. Every time she was hit, every time she died she felt it. It was like being tortured over and over again. Some days she wondered if maybe Damian had killed her and she had ended up in hell. She just wisher the people on the other side of the screen could communicate with her.

Ray Palmer had always been an avid videogame player. If he hadn’t of founded his company he would have been a designer. Instead it was a hobby he didn’t get to indulge in much, but when he did he spent hours on it. A local videogame company had contacted him recently asking if he would promo their game. It sounded like an interesting concept a dark take on fairytales and well he was always looking for the next big game. Setting up his account he got ready to play the game.

The girl in the game looked familiar, eerily so. He wondered if the developers had ever met Laurel. It made his heart break as he looked at her. They had just buried Laurel a month ago. The only reason he was even able to play this game was because they were in town for a few weeks so Sara could be with her father while they both coped with the loss. It had hit everyone hard but at least he could pretend it was her. "I’m sorry Laurel. I couldn’t save you in real life but maybe I can save you here.“

Oh, Ray. None of them had failed her. "Ray get me out of here. You can save me now. Please.” He couldn’t hear her but she was hoping that maybe just maybe he might be able to do something. She glitched the game for a second, but it was just enough to make him frown. To much and she was afraid he would move onto something else. The first part of the game came up and she took a deep breath and got herself ready to play.

The first set up is an old mansion. It looks like the place is about to fall apart and in the attic he finds Laurel wearing rags. it’s not hard to figure out she’s Cinderella. “Well let’s go see if we can find you Prince Charming. Though I’ve never seen you as the type to need a man.” He has no idea what he’s talking about or why he’s talking to a character in a videogame but he it. Ray’s quick through the first level figuring out the puzzles needed to get Laurel to the ball. “You and I, we make a good team. It’s a shame we never got the chance to team up in real life.”

This is going a lot better than a lot of the people who play her. She’s not getting beaten by her stepmother and Ray isn’t leaving her half undressed like most of the other male players do until they get stuck. “I normally don’t but I do need you Ray Palmer. Come you’re smart enough to put it together.” Of course she would need to find some way to communicate with him. It’s cute listening to him talk to her. If he ever does get her out of here she may just have to find him the right girl. “Oh you have no idea, buddy boy. Now let’s get a move on. I much prefer being stuck in the castle than with these witches.”

The game is focused on three fairytales and he’s finally made it through Cinderella. Snow White is an interesting twist. An evil mother-in-law, instead of step mother. “The guy is sort of a jerk. I’m sorry I made you marry him. If you were here I’d make it up to you. A nice candle lit dinner, some dancing, maybe a moonlit stroll. Just don’t tell Sara I’m saying this.” It’s becoming easier and easier to believe it’s Laurel he’s talking to. Of course crushing on her videogame counterpart is just as bad as crushing on the real thing. This level is more action filled. There’s no prince to save her this time. “Well princess, let’s kick some ass.” He trapped between the evil mother in law and a wolf. Either way is a bad decision but when the game glitches again and he sees Laurel looking toward the wolf he decides to try that route. It’s not until she’s bitten that he wonders if maybe following a glitch because it reminded him of his friend was a bad idea.

She wants to laugh at Ray. He’s been chatting to her the entire time, making commentary on the game as much as he is to her. “Well get me out of here Palmer and I will happily take you up on it.” He’s doing a good job of keeping her safe. Sure there is some pain but she’s been dead before this point with others. The idea od the date is actually appealing. Ray is far from her usual type, unless you count billionaire, but she’s falling for him hard. Maybe it’s just hope he can rescue her. She’s ready to fight when he is and when he hesitates Laurel glitches the game and uses every ounce of power she has to lead him to the wolf. There are worse things than being bitten and it’s best way to survive the next part.

Little red riding hood is their last fairytale. He can’t help but blush when a wolf transforms into a naked Laurel. “Wow, you’re even more beautiful than in my dreams. I mean not that I’ve been dreaming of you naked or anything. Cause you’re my friend and Sara’s sister.” He’s forgotten that she isn’t real. The last three days with her have been some of the happiest of his life. His focus turns back to the game and getting her out alive. He just has to survive the huntsman and get her into the safe part of the forest it should be a piece of cake. Except the game starts glitching. At first he doesn’t notice the pattern, but it’s Morse Code. SOS. Why is the game spelling out SOS. Than it’s Laurel name. It takes a few hours before they have worked out a way to chat. “I’m going to get you out of there. I promise.” He doesn’t know how it’s real but he does. It’s about that time when the game goes black. Everything is erased. No matter how many times he tries to fix it he can’t.

It’s her last chance for him to help her. And the only thing she can think of is Morse Code. if not she’ll figure out something else. Her mouth parts slightly in surprise when he admits dreaming about her. “There are worse men who have. I wouldn’t mind making some of those dreams a reality. First you got to save me.” She glitches the game when she knows it will be safe for her. Her heart stops when he doesn’t seem to understand the first few times, but she can eventually see the wheels turning. “That’s it Ray come on.” When he does figure it out her smiles widen. They’re so close to figuring this all out when everything goes black. No, not this. Not when she’s so close to going home.

Ray has no idea how he manages to work everything out but he does. Everyone else had thought he was insane. Laurel was dead they didn’t get the option of brining her back. No more resurrections had been agreed upon even when they were fighting about it because it was Laurel. When he manages to convince John Constantine to help all it takes is a bit of magic and a lot of luck. There would be a price to pay but seeing Laurel would be worth it. Those three days taught her more about the woman than a lifetime could have.

Laurel doesn’t know what is happening but everything feels different. Her skin is cold and the she can smell things. The light is to bright and she’s cold. Physical pain was something she was used to in the game but there was no hot or cold, wet or dry. Her eyes open and she doesn’t know if she’s gone insane or is home. It’s one look at Ray and she’s throwing herself into his arms crying. “You saved me.” She kisses him and doesn’t let go as he kisses her back. “We make a great team. But umm maybe you should put on some clothes.” It’s a chuckle beside her that makes her realize someone is else is with them. “It’s be a shame though to love.” Still John is handing over his coat and she knows she’s home.


	12. Willing to give it a try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lighting the Fire AU
> 
> For Character A, the Holidays have always been a time for relaxation and inner contemplation for the new year to come, whereas Character B tends to put all of their inhibitions aside and have the best time they possibly can. While these two personalities seem to be made for one another, both characters face some issues on December 24th when Character B tries to get a rise out of Character A and make them truly express whatever they are hiding behind their stoic face.
> 
> Pairing: Laurel Lance/John Constantine

John Constantine was happy to spend Christmas alone. A few bottles of some hard liquor and maybe find a bar that was open and some other lonely soul and his Christmas was made. It wasn’t like he had family to spend it with, not one that wanted him around, and his friends all ha their own families. It was just best to leave him alone. Except Laurel Lance didn’t seem to understand that message.

Laurel had always loved Christmas, it was her sisters birthday too, but in order to get ready for the holiday she went all out. The day after Thanksgiving and she was begging to put the tree up. The last few years she hadn’t celebrated, It had simply been to hard with everything she had lost, but her life was back on track and her family was happy. This year she planned to make it the best Christmas ever.

Thea had moved out a few months ago when Roy had come back. She wasn’t sure how he was managing to convince anyone his name was Jason and it was just a coincidence he looked like Roy Harper and shared the same girlfriend but it was working. It meant she had a spare room and when John Constantine had come back into town she had offered it to him when he was in town. 

He hadn’t been around when she had first started celebrating and his only response to her when he had show up the first week in December was ‘Bah Humbug.’ It made her determined to get him to at least crack a smile. She had tried baking cookies and well that had made him laugh. Of course it had made him laugh because she had set her kitchen on fire. 

The next three weeks she had still failed to get him in the holiday spirit. Though she swore he was having just as much fun annoying her by not being in the spirit. Today was her last chance, it was Christmas Eve, and she was dragging him to Oliver’s for dinner whether he wanted to go or not. Laurel didn’t bother to try and cook but went to the small bakery a couple of blocks away and picked up breakfast for them. Hot chocolate, coffee, and breakfast sandwiches were set out on the table before she decided to wake him up.

Instead of knocking on his bedroom door she walked right in. The room was a mess and devoid of anything Christmasy. “Constantine,” Laurel singsonged as she jumped on his bed. She didn’t even see him move until he pulled her down and straddled her. “It’s dangerous to wake a bloke this early in the morning.” Her cheeks went red as she took in their position as well as what he was wearing. Laurel had always found him attractive, annoying but attractive, and seeing him in nothing but boxer shorts hovering over her made him just that much more so. “I bought breakfast. It’s... It’s in the living room.” Her breathing got shallower as he smirked and leaned down. “I hope it’s worth it love. I was just planning to stay in bed all day. You’re welcome to join me.” She took a deep breath and pushed him away from her. “I have to much to do today and we have Oliver’s dinner party tonight.” She sounded like a nagging girlfriend and she needed to remember at some point she wasn’t his keeper. 

Laurel sat down at the table and waited for him to come out. he was still half asleep but at least he was dressed. She handed him a headband with reindeer antlers. “Love I will set myself on fire before I wear that.” She stuck her tongue out at him and started singing Christmas carols. He was going to kill her. The first time he walked into the apartment and saw it decorated he should have walked back out. Christmas had never been a pleasant holiday for him and he didn’t need the reminded from her what day it was. Especially with her trying to kill them both with Christmas cheer. He grabbed his flask out of the jacket and added it to his hot chocolate.

It went like that all day Laurel would try something and he would rebuke her. It wasn’t until she had caught him under the mistletoe that he seemed to show any willing to participate at all. Constantine grabbed and kissed her, pulling her close as she wrapped her arms around his neck she lost herself in the kiss. That was the only part she got him to participate in. Other wise he was lounging in his bedroom away from her. Walking in without knocking again she was just happy that he was dressed this time. 

Curling up beside him in the bed she sighed. “I’m sorry if I’m pushing to much. Christmas has always been such a special time. I don’t have many people to spend it with. My sister is gone and my parents both have their significant others to spend it with. I just wanted to make it as special for you as it is for me.” And maybe this was for her a little too, to remind her of better times. She barely heard the sigh that left his lips but did feel him shift pulling her closer. They weren’t together but there was something between them. “Christmas had never been a very happy time. Didn’t come from a happy family, but you stop laying it on so thick and I’ll stop being a Grinch.” She smiled and kissed him lightly. “Deal and you’re still going to Ollie’s tonight.”


End file.
